


Adoration 一往而深

by c4rdinal



Series: Sapphire09的DCEU同人 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink, Top Clark Kent, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: 布鲁斯带来的性爱总是火辣得要命，除此之外别无他物。性本身已经足够情色、激烈，但与布鲁斯做爱则更加热烈，凌乱，无比美好。





	Adoration 一往而深

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adoration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806253) by [Sapphire09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/Sapphire09). 



> Unfair(有失公平)的续 单独看也没什么问题

*

克拉克只感受到性快感，为面前这具躯体而生的崇爱，布鲁斯骑在他身上用后穴吞吐着他的性器，这莫名令他产生自己正被操干的错觉。布鲁斯向下俯视着挑起嘴角，摆起腰上下动作。他的脸颊泛着红色，一层薄汗覆盖在皮肤上，张开的嘴巴不停呻吟、低喘，呼吸愉快地在克拉克的勃起顶弄腺体时破碎，身体被更深地 _操开_ 。他们交叠的姿势毫无疑问表明这是克拉克在 _干_ 布鲁斯，然而现在，天啊，克拉克感到自己才是被重重操弄的那个。他被布鲁斯的双手肆意摆弄，失去了对自己的支配权，用一切方式被布鲁斯随心所欲地使用。布鲁斯用肉穴持续不断地吞咽里面粗大的阴茎，又重又快，像是他还想要，想要比这更多。克拉克比之前更真切地发觉是自己被用力干着。

他们之间的性爱总是如此。用布鲁斯自己的话来说，他的身体热爱老二，放荡不堪，格外钟爱大家伙。他喜欢被内射。他们第五次搞在一起时，他悄声叫克拉克摘掉套子。克拉克听到他低语精液顺着被插开、暂时无法合拢的穴口和大腿滑下去的感觉有多好。克拉克再次把性器埋回他柔软的肠道挺弄时，先前的射出物会在连接处被揉成白色的泡沫，克拉克就着乱糟糟的体液再次将内壁射得满满的。布鲁斯喜欢他尺寸吓人的性器，喜欢它在自己体内，嘴巴或者下面的穴口中。他一点也不吝于叫克拉克知道这点。他很爱克拉克勃发的精液不仅能把他的小穴装满，抽出来后残余的部分还洒得他身上到处都是。他会记录克拉克在他体内射了多少次，自己高潮后还能在被操弄的过程中清醒多久，克拉克一晚上可以射出多少东西，以及其它很多很多克拉克不在意他搞的实验因为， _这是性_ ，以及 _这是布鲁斯_ 。克拉克一开始对这段关系心存犹豫，但现在他毫不怀疑布鲁斯对他超越可观的大家伙全然是真心接受和喜爱，以及那段关于他想要这东西以各种方式进入身体的讲演也是实话。在布鲁斯身上他第一次体会到性爱和对方乐在其中，没有之前的床伴曾表现出的退缩、忍耐。另外，他从未在布鲁斯之外的人身上感到自己被用小穴猛烈地操干。

克拉克爱他和他带来的一切。这是隔开两段截然不同感情的转折点，是掩藏在所有克拉克的爱意和欲望背后的原因。

“ 克拉克 ……” 布鲁斯喘息道，音节由于他沉下腰用后穴重重吞进勃起而像是从喉咙里硬挤出来。克拉克只能仰视他，试图找回本不需要的呼吸。他艰难地以布鲁斯的名字作为回应，双眼无法自制地紧紧盯着面前的景象，布鲁斯汗湿的身体和被泪水弄乱的脸，他泛红的脸颊和半合的褐色眼睛。克拉克在骑着自己的双腿开始发颤时伸手扶了上去，但这似乎并不必要。布鲁斯垂着眼睛低笑起来，再次撑起腰，以全新而激烈的力量吞吐体内的东西。克拉克的双手仅被他当做额外的支力，用以更好地在动作时保持平衡。这是克拉克转变形势的机会，他可以更有力地握住眼前起伏的胯部，叫他由着自己的力道继续摆动，更深更快地操他，就如布鲁斯想要的那样。

布鲁斯的喉咙会因惊讶涌出一个短促的笑声，然后他呻吟，嘶哑地叹息克拉克的名字。克拉克会把他朝自己拉近，用下身挺进再无法容纳的肠道。那一刻他存在的意义将只剩被克拉克插着的洞口，欲求以纯粹的力量形式得到回应。克拉克知道他不在意被如此对待，几乎称得上喜爱。布鲁斯曾告诉他自己随时准备好被掌控，只要过程中有一根又粗又叫他舒服的肉棒塞在体内，他喜欢那样。他用来形容自己的词汇无一不充满隐约的贬损、顺从意味， _放荡，喜欢被内射，想被大家伙操翻_ 。克拉克觉得它们某种意义上是对的。他知道那不过是一些用以为性爱添火的词语，但他仍感到它们并不完全适合。布鲁斯拥有 …… 更多特质。

一如此刻，他骑在克拉克身上为自己的身体寻求快感，这景象美极了。褐色的双眼极富生机，带着难以言明的作弄凝视着下方。似乎他完全明白克拉克想玩什么把戏，而且他会默许那件事。也许他甚至想从中获得些别的什么。他们之前试过 ……

布鲁斯的呼吸变得很短，心脏以极快的频率在胸腔中跳动。他放缓臀部的动作直至渐渐停下，像在拢回理智避免过早高潮。克拉克的性器仍旧嵌在他紧实的肠道中，些许前液从挺立在他们小腹之间的阴茎头部渗出来。克拉克想要在穴道中抽插，继续布鲁斯挑起的整件情色活动，但他没有动。在一片静止中他的脑海充斥着渴求，那些无休止的摩擦，阴茎和肉壁毫无缝隙地彼此贴合、滑动，在最深处交合，他想要得比这还要多。他的双手仍然搁在布鲁斯的臀侧，很简单，只要 ……

然后，布鲁斯的嘴角扬了起来。他的脸仍然很红，布满汗液和泪水。他用那种看穿人心的神情注视克拉克，像是读懂了他的想法并且以此戏弄他，挑衅他。布鲁斯挺起身用手掌裹住握在自己身侧的那双手，钢铁之掌颇不情愿地被拂了下去。他抓着这双手按在克拉克脑袋两侧，俯身以这天前所未有的距离贴近他。两条原本跪坐着的长腿朝后挪动，脚尖抵上克拉克的大腿，膝盖大开着钳住他的胯部，再之后 ——

布鲁斯摆着腰动起来，慢到近似折磨。他仍然在笑。他们离得非常近，一寸的距离，他们 ——

克拉克感觉到压制着自己的手腕轻微施压，无声地传达着布鲁斯想要的东西。拉奥啊，火热的肠道紧紧地裹着他，动作却那样缓慢，叫他痛苦不已。这太过了，却又远远不够，尤其布鲁斯先前还又重又快地用肉穴干过他一轮。那时候克拉克仰视着布鲁斯身体的起伏，观赏他在柱体顶到腺体时脖颈朝后仰起的曲线，再更有力地钉在那一点上不停挺动。现在布鲁斯只是懒洋洋地动着腰，绷紧的臀肉以精心计算过的节奏夹弄插在里面的阴茎。克拉克不再能看到他漂亮的肌肉线条。他们的胸口贴合着轻轻蹭动，布鲁斯沉甸甸的性器将流出的前液涂抹在克拉克的小腹。克拉克只能看到他的脸，感受他烫热的呼吸喷洒在下巴上。他能数出眼前微张的两片嘴唇之间溢出的每一次喘息。

只有些微距离，只要再抬起一点下巴，克拉克就可以直接从布鲁斯口腔内感受他的叹息。他们的嘴唇会无比贴合。他会从对方的舌尖上品尝他的味道。

然而每一次克拉克自愿或不自主地仰起头，布鲁斯都微微向后撤去，叫两人之间永远维持着磨人的间隔。那么近又那么不够。钳制着克拉克的双腕时刻提醒他不能跨越的极限。他可以挣脱，当然。布鲁斯抓握的力道并不重，只是一种纯粹的提示，是否遵循则是克拉克的选择。要是他决定翻个身把布鲁斯压在身下操进床垫中，布鲁斯也会很爱那个。实际上此刻他近乎在怂恿克拉克那么做，他眼睛里的笑意和捉弄无一不是。还有他的双腿，天啊，它们会紧紧缠绕上克拉克的后腰，在他们的每一次动作中压迫他的后背。布鲁斯总是有探寻不完的诱人之处。

就如克拉克无法停止凝视他的双眼。

他的嘴唇像磁石一样吸引钢铁之躯的进犯。

以及他的双手，它们如同烙印和镣铐，牢牢禁锢着克拉克的手腕。

他的胸膛贴着克拉克慢慢蹭动，被汗水和几道四处流淌的润滑液搞得又湿又滑。克拉克完全想不起来那些黏腻的液体是怎么弄上去的。

那双压在他大腿处的双脚令他想起他同样很喜欢它们。脚掌有力地朝下挤压，将下面的人固定在原位，无法自如地抬腰。克拉克既不能调整他们的姿势又没法挺身将性器更深地捅进上面的穴口。

还有他的臀部 …… 老天啊他的屁股。两片饱满的臀肉无比缓慢地咬紧、滑动着吞咽克拉克的阴茎，像打定主意要从冠口榨出所有精液。克拉克想一直插在他里面，只要性器待在他体内，布鲁斯可以用这东西做所有他想要的事。阴茎头部的凹陷处深深地顶弄着布鲁斯内部的腺体，重而激烈，持续不断，叫人怀疑那会不会就此被插坏了。布鲁斯会喜欢那样的。

三次慢慢的抽插。克拉克昏沉的头脑下意识地数着，布鲁斯夹着他的勃起深重地呻吟，肠道像脉搏快而规律地收缩，然后他射了出来，白色的浊液溅上克拉克的小腹、胸口。他俯下身，两片嘴唇贴上克拉克。克拉克无法克制地在他还断断续续地射精时插在他体内高潮。布鲁斯再次低声喘息，似乎在感受温热的精液喷洒在内壁，比任何普通人类都更温暖也更多，将他里面占据得满满的。

“ 总有一天， ” 他软下腰伏在克拉克颈窝中，嘶哑地喘着气开口，后面还插着一根氪星阴茎。 “ 我会叫你把我干得头晕眼花搞不清自己在做什么。你要把我填满，我会让你抓着我的屁股操我，把我后面插得松松的，你必须再用上另一根老二才能把那洞穴装好。 ”

克拉克想做那个。他可以做到，他可以十分轻易地做到那件事。以及正如布鲁斯所说，他想做。但布鲁斯描述的方式令它成为一个挑战，言下之意如同 “ _ 你要怎么叫我满足？你得提出比我说的更好的主意。只要你想，我乐意为你做这件事，而你还有什么叫我愿意献身的想法？ _ ”

克拉克总会在布鲁斯提出又一个下流提议时硬起来，但同时他的思绪也总是会飘到其它地方。那些提案那么火辣，浓烈，色情而充满诱惑，然而它们是性幻想，那感觉不对。布鲁斯不只是那样。他对布鲁斯的感受比那更真实。克拉克并不是普通人，但他为此悸动不已，尤其是他们一同经历的性爱。

布鲁斯会将他之前的性经验概括为缺乏意义和感情，尽管他也曾享受它们，因为性就是 _性_ ，而克拉克会同意这观点。但他仍会继续追问为什么他想要比它们更好的性爱 —— 和布鲁斯做爱？为什么他们之间的性往往好得不可思议，无与伦比，充满意义和感情？

“ 你可不会头晕眼花到搞不清自己在做什么。你最多被干得有点发昏，那很没趣。 ” 克拉克低声回答，手掌顺着底下湿漉漉的皮肤游移。现在他能触碰所有他想碰的地方，布鲁斯正伏在他身上，他轻轻挪动身子将他们调整成彼此都舒服的姿势。主要由于布鲁斯显然已经决定叫他的阴茎一整晚插在自己体内，而克拉克无法假装自己没有再次勃起，一如既往，就在他继续开口的时候。

“ 那不是我要做的。我会崇爱你的身体，因为你那么好以及，我爱你。我会把自己射在你身体里的东西喝掉。舔你，吮吸你，品尝你，用舌头把你擦干净。我会玩弄你的屁股，用我的嘴巴，手指，直到你被搞得没力气抬起腿。然后我会亲吻你每一寸皮肤，舔掉你的汗水，从你的额头到眼角，到你的脚尖。你不会反抗我，你动不了。我会崇爱你整个身体，吻你的嘴唇，你只能躺在我下面接受我给你的爱。 ”

布鲁斯的身体微微颤动，克拉克能听到他喉咙里压着的笑声。他把脸朝克拉克的脖颈埋得更深，抿着的嘴角贴上下面的皮肤。克拉克低声笑起来。

“ 见鬼的你是怎么把下流话说得像最出色的婚礼誓言？ ” 布鲁斯忍着笑用一种不敢置信的口吻问道。克拉克听见他减缓的心跳在那些话途中再次变快。他喜欢这个。更何况克拉克是真心想要实践自己承诺的每一个细节。

他扬起嘴角。 “ 怎么说呢，这就是天赋。 ”

布鲁斯笑了起来，体内的性器因此细微地滑动，令他们都嘶声吸了口气。布鲁斯圈着他的手臂收紧，再次发出一阵很轻的笑声。但他太累了，筋疲力尽，没多久就闭上眼睛沉进梦乡。克拉克如往常注视了会儿那张平静而放松的睡脸，环住他背后的手再朝内拢了拢，叫他们的身体贴得更近。他将脸埋进面前被汗水打湿的发丛，合上双眼。

他在想布鲁斯被舔上脚趾和掌心时会不会像刚刚那样笑起来。他身体的哪一部分最怕痒？克拉克真的，真的很想探清这具身体的所有真相。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> B用来形容自己的那几个词比较直白又下流 我实在不好意思直接翻otz 原文是“cock slut , cum slut, size queen” 这篇里的B真的很擅长物化自己(


End file.
